


The Days Of Us

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Story about the Seelie Queen's redemption, Character Death, Corney, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Magnus Bane, I know the seelie queen isn't actually named Ivy, I needed a real name to make this work decently, I'm Bad At Tagging, Justifying mistakes, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Magnus Bane, SeelieQueenIsSalty, She gets her heart back, This is some Supernatural Shit, Time Travel, but it doesn't last, magic water, mentions of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: The day the seelie queen made an enemy out of the high warlock of Brooklyn was the day she decide to take the love of his life away. With one deadly tear filled glare she knew she'd stepped over the line.She was an all powerful queen, she feared nothing. No one and nothing struck a cord of terror in her and she believed no one ever would.She'd witnessed the high Warlocks anger before but she never thought it was something she couldn't handle. So, when the opportunity arrived, she killed Alexander Lightwood, The High Warlocks whole world. His reason for being. The look he'd given her, the anger he'd radiated gave her chills. He was going to kill her. If it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to kill her and she knew it.She had to fix her mistake.I own nothing aside from the storylines and my OC's (Lila and the young girl mentioned in chapter two, who, if things play out correctly will get a story of her own later.) Much Love!





	1. The Day of Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So, previously I posted my stories on Fanfiction.net but I use archiveofourown for literally everything. It's my life, Cause I'm a nerd and fanfiction gets me though everything. I decided it was about time I made an account for my favorite page. Perfect timing considering I just finished working on my first Multi-chapter Shadowhunters fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy what you read, I worked really hard on it and please leave comments, constructive criticism is always welcome but please dont be rude about it. It's most definitely not the best thing I've ever written but I still hope it's enjoyable. Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance! Stay Perfect!
> 
> I do not own anything aside from the storylines and my OC's (Lila and the child mentioned in chapter two, who you will see again in a later story if things play out correctly.) Much Love!
> 
> Just a warning: I'm pretty sure as it goes along it gets kind of badly written but It might still be a good read, so I hope you guys take the chance to read it and I hope you enjoy it thanks! 
> 
> Chapter One: The Day of Settlement  
> A decision is made.

The Seelie Queen was a woman with a cold hate filled heart, the only thing that had ever mattered to her was what she could have, what she could take from the unsuspecting. She hated being overlooked, she wasn't someone that you ignored, she wasn't someone you punished.

The word brought a nasty taste to her mouth, who did the clave thing they were? She was a Queen, a very powerful Queen and she was adored by her subjects. She felt her mouth curl into a sneer and she glanced out at her court. Today her throne room matched that of her mood, anger. Her usually intricately carved wood throne was an ugly shade of hunter green, vines of a sickly yellow with sharp thorns twisted across the marble floor and spiraled up the dirt walls. A substance of dark red dripped from multiple spots in the packed dirt above them and she couldn't have been happier with the nervousness wafting from her court, they could read the atmosphere easily and that meant they knew she was dissatisfied. They’d do anything to fix it. She grinned and pushed her fiery red curls off her shoulder and stood. Her silk dark green dress hugged her figure and spiraled out at her knees. It was simple and that was deadly on her. But, She already knew that. 

“Your majesty,” Lila approached her, the girl's dark tresses pulled up on her head in an elegant bun, her light purple skin glittering under the dim lighting in the room, and her bright lavender eyes wet with terrified tears. Lila was always a brave one. It was a surprise she hadn't been beheaded yet.

The queen lowered her voice and forced a sweet smile “dearest Lila,” she held a ringed hand out to the terrified seelie in front of her and the girl kissed her hand, of course she did, no one would disrespect the seelie queen by rejecting. “Tell me child, what seems to trouble you?” The queen prepared herself to hear the girl promise her aid, she waited to hear the inevitable “I will do anything to make my majesty happy. What needs to be done?” When that’s not what she received she had to force her smile to stay in place. 

“Your majesty, the punishment that the clave has dealt us……” Lila’s smooth sweet voice shook and she did her best to avoid the queens eyes “it is not a fair one,” the queen beamed at her and Lila’s knees almost gave out “that is correct dear, something must be done.” The room erupted in murmurs and Lila forced herself to stand tall and finish her sentence “it is not a fair punishment but it is not something we do not deserve. We betrayed them, deceived them, tried to bring an end to their kind and they punish us because they fear what we will do if an example is not made….” The queen's lips formed a sneer and she glared coldly at the woman in front of her, before she spoke again she forced a careful smile back into place “are you saying, we deserve to be outcast from the world? Turned away and ignored?” she swished her dress out of the way and descended the stairs to her throne. Lila stared at the floor in front of her and stayed silent as her queen came to stand in front of her, her hands folded together in front of her stomach. A deadly calm smile in place and an angry gleam in her endlessly light blue eyes. 

For a moment Lila thought this was the end, the queen would kill her and that would be it so, when she threw her head back and laughed Lila was even more terrified. 

“The esteemed Clave” She spit and twirled around, her gown swishing around her and her hair whipping across Lila’s face almost painfully. “Has decided to mark the Fae’s as nothing, they punish us for wanting to survive. They talk down at us as if they are higher than us.” The Queen's anger was slipping into her words as she marched gracefully yet purposefully around the room “They deserve to suffer for deciding that they are more worthy than that of the seelie court. From now on, any seelie that stumbles across a shadowhunter is to bring them to stand before my throne. They will see what justice is.” She fell back into her throne and crossed her long legs, her smile twisting into an ugly sneer. “They will be sentenced to prison for their wrong doings. They will never see the light of day again as long as I reign as queen.” She tossed her hand towards the door “you Lila, you’ll be in charge of putting them in their cells. Failure to do as I ask will result in your untimely death.” 

Lila’s heart broke but she nodded none the less, what else could she do? She didn’t get a say in this matter. 

The room broke into applause and Lila shut her eyes against the burning tears she could feel slipping down her face. She wasn’t cut out for such cruelty. Her mother would be so disappointed with her and that thought, that tore Lila’s heart to pieces.

She couldn’t help but wonder how the queen had come to be so heartless, some said it was because she’d been alone for a majority of her life but Lila felt like there was a deeper reason behind the unforgiving queen, something had happened to make her so cold and maybe one day, someone would fix her.  
One can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hit that kudos button my dears, or leave a lovely comment, it would be much appreciated! Much Love
> 
> Do you have any questions for me?  
> Did you like the Story?


	2. The Day of Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest mistake the Seelie queen has ever made comes into play.
> 
> She can't help but wonder, why she would do such a foolish thing......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is longer but not by a lot and chapter three is extremely short. For now I've decided to go ahead and post chapter two, I hope that you guys enjoy it but once again I know it isnt the best thing I've ever written but the plot line was sweet and I hoped to be able to share. Please leave comments or kudos, I'd love to know what you liked and what you'd like me to change in the later chapters.

Lila hated her job, anyone with two working eyes could see it. The past two weeks had been the same thing, beaten and battered shadowhunters taken and pushed to their knees in front of the queen. 

Up until the point that Lila shut the door to their own personal hell they stayed strong and silent. Once the door closed though, most of them weeped for the family they’d never see again. 

What really tugged at Lila’s heart was when a child was pulled in. Days like today. 

She pulled the wooden door open and gently tugged on the young girl's arm, her eyes were rapidly filling with tears and she was clearly trying to shake them away.

She couldn’t have been older than 12. 

Lila kneeled in front of her and received an angry, tear filled glare. When she reached up to push the girls dirty brown hair out of her eyes, the shadowhunter flinched.

Lila felt tears form in her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

The little girl looked at her with wide brown eyes “why?” her voice was raspy and broken and Lila’s heart shattered a little bit more.

“I don’t know.” Lila wished she could offer more but she couldn’t, she didn’t understand why the queen was doing this, she couldn’t understand why she did half of the things she did. “Just stay here okay? Sit on the cot and be silent so the guards don’t hear you, yea?” 

The little girl scoffed and sat on the cot “One day the queen is going to make a mistake, one day she’s going to anger the wrong person and they’ll kill her,” The little girl called after Lila as she made her way out of the room and back to the throne room. 

The bad thing. Lila knew she was right. 

~~~~

Not unlike the other shadowhunters the court managed to drag in, the man being wrestled into the room was throwing punches, screaming curses, but unlike the others he didn’t mention the clave saving him once. It was almost as if he didn’t believe they’d care about him going missing and when the guard dropped him Lila saw why.  
Alexander Lightwood was laying on the floor at the queen's feet, his skin littered with cuts and bruises and his lip bleeding. The queen visibly brightened when she realized who was at her being forced to bow before her. 

“Alexander,” she sneered “so lovely to make your acquaintance again.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Alexander snapped and pushed himself to his knees, a guard instantly stepped up to twist his arms back and the queen snickered. 

“I don’t think you're in a position to make demands.” She cocked her hip to the side and glanced around her vibrant thorne room almost lazily. It reflected her happiness today, all light greens and bright reds and blues. 

“Your majesty?” Lila stepped forward quietly and the queen snapped her head to the side to glare at her “yes.” Before Lila could form a full sentence she had to take a few stuttering breaths, she knew that she could potentially say the wrong thing and get killed but she wanted to get the day over with. She was tired of putting innocent people in cells, she was just tired. 

“With the others?” She asked gesturing to Alec and this actually make the queen grin “no,” she stated and Lila stuttered in shock “but- but-”

“No, this one is sentenced to die. Revenge for my loyal and loving servant Meliorn, you remember him, right Alexander?” She snarled her words and kneeled in front of him her yellow dress fanning out around her. 

Alec’s face stayed completely neutral “yes, I do as a matter of fact. I remember sending him across the floor with an arrow in his heart after he wrongfully took what wasn’t his.” 

Lila’s jaw fell open in shock as Alexander Lightwood took his shot at the Seelie queen, her face twisted into a sneer and she leaned closer to him, her hand moved up his arm to rest over his heart and Lila wanted to squeeze her eyes shut. “You,” she spoke lowly with anger lacing her words “will regret ever crossing me, Alexander Lightwood.” 

He opened his mouth to retort but only managed a strangled sound as the queen's hand fisted the fabric of his shirt and she grinned viciously as he started to struggle for a breath of air. 

“Goodnight Alexander Lightwood.” Her grin widened as he fell to the side, blood staining his shirt where her hand had been. 

Lila pressed a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to overflow her eyes. “Why?” She asked in a broken voice “Why?” 

The Queen shrugged her shoulders and turned to her throne, raising her hand to halt the guards when they moved to remove the body from her throne room “Leave him,” she grinned visibly “we should be getting some visitors here soon and I want them to see what I’ve accomplished.” 

Lila sat on the ground next to the fallen shadowhunter and reached across him to close his lifeless blue eyes.Tears flowing down her face and leaving stains in the dirt across her pale skin. 

~~~~

True to her word, nearly an hour after the queen had killed Alexander Lightwood, a portal formed in the wall across the room. She had planned this, she’d given them permission to portal here just so they saw who they’d lost. 

Lila took a deep breath and caressed Alec’s black hair before moving away, his family would be here to say goodbye soon and she knew to stay out of it. 

She recognized everyone of the people that stepped through the portal and when they looked towards her and saw Alec, they deflated each in different painful ways.

Jace Herondale already had tears in his eyes and when he saw his fallen parabatai his bottom lip quivered, as if he had already known. He did. He’d felt it.

Isabelle Lightwood screamed and tried to go to her brother only to be stopped by a sad looking Simon Lovelace. Who held his girlfriend as she cried loudly into his shoulder. 

Magnus Bane stared at the body of his boyfriend with a look of complete and utter defeat, he didn’t even seem to realize he had made his way to the center of the room and fallen to his knees besides Alexander until he was pulling his lifeless body into his arms and hiding his face in his neck. 

At that moment, Lila hated the seelie queen, who was grinning from ear to ear proudly. 

“What have you done?!” Isabelle Lightwood’s tears had dried and she was glaring fiercely at the seelie queen “what did you do?!” The reaction for the Lightwood girl only made the queen lean forward and chuckle “wonderful isn’t it?” She asked in a low whisper. 

The energy in the room seemed to change and a chill traveled down Lila’s spine, a deep seated fear stirring in her stomach as Magnus Bane lifted his face to the queen. It was terrifying how lifeless his eyes seemed in that moment, how cold he looked. Even the queen’s grin faded and she met his eyes with a hint of fear. Even the shadowhunters in the room took a few steps away from the warlock, despite his tear filled eyes, his glare was ice cold fury and his power seemed to seep through every crack in the wall. His voice was low and calm but it sent chills running down  everyone's spine “you’ve made your last mistake.” Magnus waved his hand over Alec and the shadowhunter’s body disappeared, seconds after he got to his feet and made another portal behind him “I’m going to kill you. If it’s the last thing I do. I’m going to end you and there is nothing you can do to put a stop to it.”

Once the throne room had cleaned out the Queen’s fear seemed to amplify. 

She’d done it, the little girl was right. 

She’d crossed the wrong person this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments and press that kudos button my dears, it would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Stay Perfect My Lovelies! 
> 
> Look out for Chapter three: The Day of Trepidation.


	3. The Day of Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seelie Queen thinks about what she's done, how she's sealed her fate and how losing her lover made her into what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is really short and for that I'm sorry but I personally felt this was needed to help the plotline develop correctly, I hope you guys enjoy it! Much Love! 
> 
> I've decided to update every Saturday so keep a look out!

The Seelie Queens whole world imploded less than a week after she killed Alexander Lightwood. 

Her court abandoned her, they as a whole renounced their loyalty and left. Word of Magnus Bane’s promise had reached every ear and fae where terrified. Shadowhunters were released in hopes to fix the queens mess.

A peace offering of sorts. 

She was alone. Again. Except this time it was entirely on her. 

Her throne room was bare, dirt packed walls, roof, and floor with a wood throne deprived of any color. Her court was gone, her so called friends gone, her power gone. 

For the first time in 460 years she cried. When had she become so foolish. She had been a victim of wrongful loss herself, she was evidence of what it did to a person. How could she not think this through? Magnus Bane had made a promise he intended to keep and she would know. She’d made that same promise about 500 years ago. 

Thinking of Cypress now, in a time of complete darkness nearly brought her to her knees. 

She’d turned into what she’d killed. 

She’d turned into what had killed the love of her life.

Of course, now that she was going to die she knew exactly what mistakes she had made. She’d let her cold heart take control of what she was completely, she had blocked out emotions and focused on causing pain because she didn’t want to suffer alone. She stood and paced the length of the room pulling at her hair, how could she fix this? How could she save her own life? 

It hit her full force in that moment. She couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for Chapter 4: The Day of Clemency
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, it would be much appreciated! Much Love!


	4. The Day of Clemency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen is forgiven, or at least, one person forgives her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized this chapter is also short and I just couldn't do that to you guys. Two short chapters in a week?! No way. So....I'm going to upload two chapters today. I hope you guys don't mind the shortness, I promise that the story picks up in length around chapter six. Much love! Stay Awesome!

If you was to ask her why she was there, she wouldn’t be able to tell you. She hated the queen with a burning passion. Hated her cold heartedness and yet, here she was moving through the corridors leading to what was once the throne room.

Why should she care?! 

Why did she care?!

The queen had done so many awful things and she shouldn’t be here to make the bitch feel better. She shouldn’t. 

But she was. 

Lila finally stepped into the dim throne room but before she could say anything she heard the queen's voice, not loud and cold as it usually is but soft and sorrowful.

Lila stepped out of the way, hiding herself around the door frame, not knowing how the queen would react to her invading this moment.

“I wonder sometimes, Cypress….I wonder if you're here...I think that I can hear you...see you...feel you but...it never lasts long...” 

The queen was dancing, her bright red hair flying behind her as she twirled across the throne room, her usual attire had been replaced for something less elegant and more airy. A knee length dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, a borderline of flowers along the bottom, and a black sash tied around her waist. Something so simple. It was pretty, Lila could admit that but she couldn’t get over the fact that the queen would wear anything so….plain...

“ I hope that you haven’t been here, not to see the awful things I’ve done but if you have been here love, Do you hate me? Could you ever grant me clemency for all the awful things I’ve done? Would you consider still loving me when I join you?” Her questions echoed around the throne room, unanswered. “For years I dreamed of being in your arms, nights I weeped to see your face just once. I had so many hopes that I would see you again. I wished that you had shown yourself to me on multiple occasions just so I knew that you were here. Now I find myself happy that you haven’t made your presence known. What you must think of me Cypress…..” She trailed off with a sad chuckle “I am no longer the young girl you fell in love with, I have become a stone cold monster without you my love, abandonment in my final hours is a better punishment then I deserve and yet I find myself wondering if I’m even alone. Sometimes I think I can still hear you and sometimes I find myself thinking you’ve never been here.” 

Lila stepped closer, her heart constricting as she started to come to some type of understanding. The queen didn’t start out cold hearted, in that moment Lila knew that, the queen had lost someone, her heart had grown cold and she’d been this way since then, seeing the same pain on Magnus Bane’s face had snapped her from her hatred. Lila was positive of this.

“Cypress,” her voice broke into a sob and her twirling stopped, her head down and her hands pressed to her mouth as if she was holding back words. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked brokenly “why leave me? Why die for me? I surely wasn’t worth your life..”

“I stopped going to our park a few years ago, I regret that now...As my end gets closer I regret not visiting our spot. It was always where we were the closest, where we planned our future..”

Lila stood in shock for a couple of minutes as the queen’s sobs filled the empty throne room, as her shattered voice demanded to know why he had left her, why he ever loved her. Lila’s heart ached and she had to press a hand to her chest to keep herself from crying and giving up her position. Lila peeked over the door frame to see the Queen sitting in the middle of the throne room, her face in her hands as she cried and her back turned towards the door. 

She was overcome with the need to comfort the broken seelie in front of her, she knew she shouldn’t want to help her, not a woman who was heartless but Lila knew now, the queen wasn’t heartless. 

She was heartbroken. 

Without as much as a second thought Lila rushed into the room, her heart caught in her throat as she got closer. “Your majesty..” she nervously set a hand on the queen's shoulder, her heart constricting when she instantly recoiled and sent her walls flying back into place. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

Lila found it hard to be intimidated by her snarl when she still had tears on her cheeks. “I-I-” Lila pressured her lips together into a thin line, suddenly at a loss for words. What was she thinking?! Why did she think she could help this woman?! She internally screamed at her inner monologue to shut the fuck up she’d figure this out.   
She Had to.

The queen looked ready to strike, her hands clenched into fists, her cheeks red from what Lila thought was slight embarrassment at being caught in a moment of weakness. She opened her mouth to no doubt spew curse words and threats but Lila didn’t want to be screamed at in that moment.

“There’s a legend!” she blurted and the queen’s mouth closed as she watched Lila suspiciously.

“What are you blubbering about?” 

“Uh...there’s….it’s a legend…my grandmother used to tell me about a cave, it had a-a small ravine, the water has magical properties…..it will grant one wish….I know how to get to it...I could take you...”

The queen’s voice dropped, suddenly strained “what?” 

“I mean, you need to correct the mistake you’ve made and...I might now how to help you do it…”

“Why?” she looked dumbfounded, her eyes wide “why would you help me? I’m….I’m awful..” 

Lila’s heart dropped and she reached out, lifting the queen's face up to meet her eyes “you’ve made mistakes your majesty….you’ve realized that you’ve done wrong and you want to fix it. Everyone deserves a second chance.” 

She stepped away from Lila, her eyes trained to the side “what if I was just using you? It would be something I’d do…” 

Lila smiled briefly “are you using me your majesty?” 

She shook her head and finally looked at Lila, Lila who was still smiling “then I trust you.” 

She felt like her stomach was in knots, when had someone last trusted her? 

Cypress. 

“Please, if you’re going to be helping me I have to ask, would you call me Ivy? It’s my given name before,” she waved around the throne room “before I ever got here…”

“Ivy is a beautiful name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?   
> any comments? 
> 
> Stay perfect my lovelies!


	5. The Day of Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Ivy ever start to see Lila as her friend? When did she row so fond of this purple skinned seelie?
> 
> ((If you still think it's too short and you'd like another chapter just comment below and I'll make it happen! Much Love!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also slightly short, which I feel adds on perfectly with four. This was kind of just a little fluff piece I wanted to add in. Much Love! Stay Amazing!

“Lila?” Ivy reached up to grab a tree branch, hoisting herself up even more and Lila couldn’t help but notice how free she looked like this, with a small smile, her red hair whipping around her face in the breeze, and her short white knee length dress fluttering in the wind. “Where is this cave?” she locked her legs and arms around a branch and hung upside down, scooting forward with her hand out stretched to reach for an apple. 

“Uh, if I remember correctly,” Lila placed a hand over her eyes to block out the sun and glanced down the winding dirt road “it should be passed the berry meadow in the forest, in the side of a mountain.” 

“How long till we get there?” Ivy asked curiously, her hand finally latching onto the apple and pulling it free.

Lila smiled “about a week’s walk from here” Lila crossed her arms and watched as Ivy balanced herself on a tree branch and reached for the next one to pull herself up higher. 

Lila couldn’t help but wonder why no one had tried to chip away at the queens heart, she was absolutely stunning with a bright smile and curious personality but then again maybe someone had and she hadn’t let them in...now she was facing one of the biggest challenges of her life and she wasn’t a heartless queen, she was Ivy. A seelie with bright red hair, pretty sky blue eyes, freckled tan skin and a sad smile. Like this, Like Ivy she was beautiful. Lila wished that it didn’t have to be the horrid circumstances that she was dealing with to snap her out of it. She wished that Ivy could have met someone to thaw her heart before she hurt herself or others but….Lila knew she couldn’t change the past and that this was just how things would have to be. 

Although she wasn’t happy about it.

“Do you think that everyone will forgive me?” Ivy asked suddenly, her voice small and scared. She rested her cheek on her knee and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes vulnerable and sad.

“I believe they will, yes. Now can you get down from there, at this rate we’ll never reach the cave.” Lila set her hands on her hips and stared up at the Queen as she smiled and balanced on the branch “look out.” 

Lila stepped out of the way right as Ivy landed on the ground with a soft thud and rolled forwards to her feet. 

“I never would have guessed that you were so active and flexible.” Lila grinned and nudged her gently, she scoffed “are you kidding before I became queen I was like a monkey, I climbed everything!” She threw her hands up into the air dramatically but was smiling lightly “Cypress was always yelling at me, he had a stick up his ass.” 

Lila cocked her head to the side and eyed Ivy for several long moments, she asked although she was pretty sure she already knew who he was “who’s Cypress?” 

Ivy stiffened and she looked at the ground “a friend from when I was younger……” she played with the hem of her dress as they walked, avoiding her eyes. “I’m assuming you lost him?” Lila asked softly and Ivy nodded “a long time ago….” 

“Well, he’d be proud of you. Trying to fix your mistakes.” Lila’s voice was soft and Ivy couldn’t help but smile at her “He would have been very fond of you.” 

Lila laughed and narrowed her eyes at Ivy “fond of me? So he wouldn’t want to beat me for my useless rants?” 

Ivy laughed awkwardly “I’m sorry I said that…..I was trying to sleep and……” 

Lila laughed again and threw an arm around the girl's shoulders “Don’t worry about it, you were trying to sleep and you didn’t care to hear my rant about everything on Earth. Sometimes people have to tell me to be quiet or I’ll never shut up.”

Ivy unconsciously leaned into her, who knew having someone show that they cared for you could make you a better person? Because she sure hadn’t known.

~~~~

“Two more days.” 

Lila looked up at Ivy’s hopeful face and smiled “two days.” 

“Hey Lila?” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m fond of you.” 

Lila grinned “I’m fond of you too Ivy, very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Any Comments? 
> 
> Stay Perfect my lovelies!
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears! Or leave a comment! I'd be very grateful!


	6. The Day of Comprehention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Snippet::
> 
> "She tried to steady her breathing but nothing seemed to be working, her vision was spotting and she was curling into a tight ball, her hands clutching her stomach, tearing at her dress to find the source of the problem. Within the next five seconds her hands would suddenly become warm and sticky and when she moved her head to look at them she'd find thick red blood covering them, from a deep gash that was suddenly ripped into her flesh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love! Stay Perfect! I'll post again soon!

“Okay, wait, I have a serious question” Ivy held her hand out in front of her to stop Lila’s movement. 

“Ask away.” Lila crossed her arms across her chest and smiled brightly. 

Ivy wasn’t sure why she was so nervous to ask, they were friends. She could ask Lila anything and it would never be held over her. She knew that and yet, why was she so nervous to know the answer? 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Lila seemed somewhat startled by the question “well, no or at least not like the love you had for Cypress….I mean I’ve been with people but it's never been that deep for me…”

Ivy stared at Lila in shock “how- how did you know I loved him?” Her voice was soft and vulnerable “how did you know I loved Cypress?” Lila took one of Ivy’s hands and squeezed “I know what love looks like, I know what strength it possesses. There had to be a reason why you were so cold and I put two and two together…” 

“He was killed,” Ivy clutched Lila’s hand in hers and stared at their fingers “murdered in cold blood. I uh, I remember wondering why seelies were immortal and yet can still be murdered….” 

Ivy glanced to the side, tears streaming her checks and Lila couldn’t resist the urge to pull the red head into her arms. The pain that was shinning so brightly in Ivy’s eyes made Lila’s heart ache as if she was the one experiencing it.

“You don’t have to talk about it Ivy, I understand..” Lila held her tightly, making small patterns on her shoulder. 

Ivy surprised herself with an instant answer, one that she didn’t expect and yet knew was true “I know but….I want to.”

Ivy brought her arms up to wrap around Lila, her heart pounding in anticipation and her eyes slipping closed as she relaxed into the warmth. “I wasn’t supposed to be with him...My father was against it….he wanted me to focus solely on becoming a good queen after he left the throne. At the time I thought he’d never actually leave the throne. We’re immortals and I never thought he’d get die, I was a backup plan in case it happened but that doesn’t mean I expected it to. So, I kept seeing Cypress, I loved the way he made me feel. He wanted to know my opinions on things, he cared what I thought and always made sure that he knew what I wanted. We’d sneak out whenever we got the chance, my father was completely oblivious to it. I remember we’d always go to the lake in central park, escape the court for a while. We’d sit on the bench and make up stories about the passing mundanes. We went to that park the night he died, I had been in a screaming match with my father and was stressed so when he suggested we escape for a little bit I instantly accepted. I guess they followed us….I’m not sure but it was a group of seelies that had something against my father. They used me to get to him or at least they planned to but Cypress,” She smiled sadly and pressed closer to Lila as the tears started to come faster “Cypress saved me, he tried to fight them off, four against one, not the best odds. I barely managed to escape and when I took my father and a few guards back to get Cypress…” 

Lila didn’t need to hear anymore, she knew what that sentence would end with and her emotions were at war. She felt pissed off at the people who made Ivy into a heartless killer, she was upset that Ivy went through that, she was happy that Ivy had escaped, but more importantly she was heartbroken because Ivy was heartbroken.

“Ivy,” Lila ran a hand through her bright red hair comfortingly “what happened to Cypress, that is not your fault. You know that right?” 

Ivy managed to nod but it was an empty gesture because she knew that it was her fault.

She’d never told anyone what had happened to Cypress….It was something that she couldn't force herself to accept and telling someone what happened was too…...real…….

Why did she feel like Lila could know every piece of her?

Why could this woman come into her life and gently peel away her cracking walls?

How did she manage to bring Ivy back to the surface?

The rest of their walk was silent……

~~~~

“It’s so….normal…” Ivy poked her head around a rock and gazed at Lila as she ran her hands along the wall in wonder “I never thought I’d see it…..I didn’t even know that it was real…..” Ivy can’t help but notice how beautiful Lila is in that moment. Her long dark brown hair cascading down her back and her pale purple skin shining in the water’s reflection, her brown eyes wide with wonder and her smile was almost infectious. She looked stunning. 

It was hard to believe that this beautiful woman with a heart of gold had decided she was worthy of a second chance….She was amazing.

Lila was everything Ivy wanted and it was in that moment she realized how much Lila had come to mean to her in such a few short days. Ivy had been in love once, she knew what it felt like and yet it took her so long to realize that Lila had become her salvation. 

What if she got hurt again…

What if Lila was targeted because she loved her…

With those two heart wrenching thoughts, her walls slammed back up. 

“So, how does this work?” she asked coldly, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

Lila’s smile fell when she looked over at Ivy to see a cold glare directed at the ground, her voice sounded almost empty and Lila worried that Ivy never actually changed, she just hid it to get what she wanted but……

Lila had gotten to know her, the real her. She knew that Ivy had been genuine. She’d been open and caring, truthful and loving…..her sudden change of tone was terrifying, Lila couldn't help but wonder what had she done wrong to bring this coldness in Ivy back to the surface.... 

“My grandmother would tell me that the hero sat in the water and closed his eyes, he thought only about what he wanted to change and the water did the rest…”   
Lila took a sharp breath, her thoughts muddled as she tried to comprehend what had made Ivy suddenly shut off. Why had she thrown her walls back up?

When Lila opened her mouth to just ask Ivy what was wrong instead of running every possible solution through her head she noticed the hard look on her former queens face. She pressured her lips together, her question left unasked as Ivy turned and marched towards the small pound of water at the back of the cave.

Ivy came to a stop in the center of the pretty blue water, her skin seemingly beginning to sparkle as she sank to her knees, her white dress fanning out around her in the water. With one last fleeting glance in Lila's direction, not enough for Lila to see the adoration and fear in her bright blue eyes, Ivy let her eyes slip closed. Trying desperately to unscramble her thoughts and focus on one thing. 

Fixing her mistake. 

Lila watched in a mix of anticipation and fear as Ivy's eyes slipped closed. Her skin was glimmering as if she had glitter adorning her fair completion, her bright hair beginning to lift from her shoulders in a halo of fiery red. She didn't know how to deal with this, with the closed off mood swing, with the possibility that she could be damning her people to live under the rule of a heartless queen. She didn't know what to think or how to handle it because she found that she just couldn't believe that Ivy would be cruel and heartless again. She'd seen the change slam into the beautiful seelie first hand and she didn't believe it was an act to get her power back. She couldn't believe it. 

She believed in Ivy more then she'd ever believed in anyone. 

She wondered if she should say something, tell Ivy how much faith she has in her about her or just tell her that she believes in her whole heartedly, she knew that Ivy would make the right decision. She'd save their people and rule them with love and fairness this time around. With a breath to steady herself she took a few short steps forward, her mind clouded and her stomach twisting painfully.....why did she suddenly feel so nauseous...

The water in the ravine began to twist into the air, winding itself around Ivy's waist and arms. Lila went to take another step forward, pushing her thoughts of beautiful queens and twisting stomachs down as best she could. It was more difficult then it sounded. Thoughts of Ivy's eyes swarmed her thoughts, her heart beat wildly inside her chest and her stomach was beginning to twist in a way that she knew wasn't nerves. The pain intensifying by the second. 

Had she been in the right state of mind she would have known something was wrong, she forced her feet to move her forwards, stopping just a few feet from where Ivy sat in twisting water and a dull light. Her heart racing in anticipation as she finally realized that her feelings where far from just faith, far from just being platonic at all. 

She was in love with Ivy. 

She wasn't sure when it had started to happen, she wasn't aware to why it had happened. All she really knew was that she had quickly fallen in love with Ivy and she'd fallen damn hard. Not one to keep strong feelings like love at bay she instantly opened her mouth to say so, to mutter the three words that was know shinning in her mind in a flashing neon green light. 

In retrospect, she had just realized that she was in love. So, the increasing discomfort in her stomach was the least of her worries, that is until the pain took hold like a sharp stab to the stomach and she gasped. Her knees locked and she crashed to the ground, her hands clutching the fabric of her dress as the pain got worse and her breathing became labored. 

She tried to steady her breathing but nothing seemed to be working, her vision was spotting and she was curling into a tight ball, her hands clutching her stomach, tearing at her dress to find the source of the problem. Within the next five seconds her hands would suddenly become warm and sticky and when she moved her head to look at them she'd find thick red blood covering them, from a deep gash that was suddenly ripped into her flesh. 

How did she get it? Could she do anything to stop it? 

Her breathing was ragged, her vision darkening. For all of a minute the pain stopped and she thought maybe she would be okay but it didn't last, as quickly as it had gone it had returned ten times worse, the sound of her flesh tearing open even more with it's sudden return. Through the tears in her eyes she tried desperately to see Ivy, she was dying. She wasn't sure why or how but she knew that she was dying. 

The pain intensified and she made the first real sound she'd been able to make since she'd fallen. 

A bloodcurdling scream pushed past her lips and she clawed at the ground as the pain became increasingly unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Any constructive criticism?   
> Do you hate me cause of that cliffhanger? 
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears! OR leave me a lovely comment, it would be much appreciated! Much Love! Stay Perfect Dearies!


	7. The Day of Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ground under her began to shake and her vision exploded into a bright light, a scream ripped through her as she began to fall through air. The power of the wind wiping at her skin painfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like it! Stay Perfect! Much Love!

Ivy was positive that she’d heard someone scream but she didn’t want to open her eyes…

She wanted to believe that she hadn’t heard anything, she wanted to believe that she was imagining things. She didn’t want to believe it because there was only two people standing in this cavern and she was one of them. That would leave...

In the end, the second scream that sounded forced her eyes open and her breathing nearly stopped, her suspicions confirmed and her stomach twisting in fear.

Lila. Lila was the one screaming. Her beautiful features contorted into a look of pure agony, a soft red glow surrounding her withering form as she curled in on herself crying and screaming in pain. 

Ivy’s stomach dropped and she fell against the dome of water surrounding her. Her task momentarily forgotten, she wasn’t sure her heart was even beating anymore as she watched Lila wither in pain just feet in front of her. “Lila!” She pounded on the water, trying desperately to get to the woman who had showed her what being compassionate and caring was, along the road she’d witnessed Lila’s kindness in small smiles and short chuckles. The woman in front of her who had the power to somehow thaw out her heart in a matter of days, the woman she had fallen in love with so quickly that she hadn’t even realized it at first.. 

Lila forced her gaze on Ivy, barely seeing through the tears that blurred her eyes. All she knew was the fiery red head was pounding on the dome of water surrounding her, her eyes wide with panic and her mouth forming words that Lila couldn’t hear. 

What was she doing? 

She needed to do what she came here to do. Why was she not doing what she was suppose to. 

Lila opened her mouth but only managed a choked sound before she coughed and blood coated her lips. Everything hurt, she couldn’t breathe, and yet staring at Ivy’s tear streaked face through the think water made her feel as if she was flying, as if everything would be okay.

If dying was like this, painful and abrupt…..Lila couldn’t find it in herself to be scared or angry, not as long as she was looking at Ivy as she went. 

Ivy’s tears were coming rapidly and she was begging the wall of water to disappear as if it could somehow hear her, she needed to get to Lila, Lila needed her. She needed to help her. She found herself deflating as Lila’s eyes slipped closed and her chest stopped moving with every breath. Her hand fell from her stomach, limp. 

Ivy’s whole being shattered and she screamed.

It took her about two minutes to realize that she could hear a voice and she had to rip her gaze away from where her heart lay, now unmoving and pale. 

“Ivy of the Seelies the famed queen of horror. With a heart of coal, sits before me with a wish in mind, weeping over one lowly servant?” 

Ivy turned her gaze to the figure behind her, her stomach burning with fury “she isn’t lowly.” She eyed the man suspiciously. His hair was long and dark, his eyes nearly black, with sharp features, and strangely a kind smile. His skin was a light brown, the water curling around his hands and waist, streams of it caressing his skin as if it loved him. 

“You would have thought so not too long ago, correct?” His voice was strong and kind, with a hint of an irish accent and his whole figure was radiating a pastel blue. 

“Not too long ago I was wrong in many ways.” Ivy tried not to let her gaze fall to Lila but she lost that fight, a sob escaping her “not too long ago I was heartless, cold and vengeful.” 

“That you were,” his voice echoed around the small space that they were in in “do you know where you went wrong Queen of horror? Do you understand your mistakes?”

Ivy took a shuddered breath, her gaze still locked on Lila “I believe so,” she ripped her gaze back to the man before her “I went wrong the moment I lost Cypress, my heart froze over and I hurt innocent people, sided on the side of hell over heaven….being a seelie, a being of both angelic and demonic blood, I had the choice to do what was right to do instead of what I wanted to. I could have chosen to do things differently, I could have fought with the shadowhunters in the great war and not damned my people. I could have spared the life of Alexander Lightwood for the sake of his family. I could have let the shadowhunters I took captive live normal lives, I could have left them be. I choose not to. I’ve always been selfish.” 

“What brought up your sudden epiphany? Was it simply fear of what Magnus bane would do to you? Was it a simple desire to get your power back? Was is selfish reasons that brought you to my home?” 

“At first I wanted to be here for purely selfish reasons but now,” she glanced at the still figure on the ground a few feet away from her “now I guess, I don’t know…”

“Could you say, love triggered this realization you’ve had? Could you tell me that you want to be better because that’s what she would want of you?” 

Ivy looked up at him, his thin lips pulled into a soft smile “I think I can say that love is the trigger but I don’t think I can say that I want to be better because she’d want me too…..I want to be better because she taught me how to, she makes me want to try and be better for my people. Saying I want to be what she wants me to is like saying I don’t love her, she wanted me to be me, she would want me to rule fairly because I want to, because I don’t want to damn my people or harm innocent lives. Not because she wanted me to but because I want to, because she brings out the good in me.”

“So, she was your salvation? She brought out the better in you at your lowest point and you fell in love with her along the way?” 

“Yes.” 

“So then, why use your one wish on seelies that never stuck with you? Why go back and rule your kingdom when you know that they’d abandon you the moment things get tough, they’ve done so once. With a few short words from Magnus Bane they fled and left you to be murdered. All but one,” the man moved to kneel next to Ivy, the water gracefully shifting to follow him “why sacrifice what you want for selfish people when you can have her?” He looked at Lila, the pastel blue surrounding him shifting and becoming bright blue, it’s color intensifying. 

She frowned, her eyes locked on Lila. He made a good point…..her people had left, they showed that they weren’t loyal to her. But can she blame them? She was cruel and heartless, she would have abandoned herself too. With the belief that your queen was too cruel to care for your safety why would you stay to protect her when she would never do the same for you. She was asking for unconditional loyalty without giving her unconditional trust but she still held the title of queen. But she wanted Lila, god she wanted to see those gorgeous purple eyes full of life again. 

She contemplated her options for a moment, the answer coming to her quickly, she couldn’t damn the whole of her people because she wanted Lila. She had to think about all of the seelies, as much as it broke her heart she couldn’t just focus on what she wanted. Lila would never forgive her if she did choose selfishly. This was about more than what she wanted, this was about her people and what they NEEDED.

“Close your eyes now, Queen of Horror, think of what you want. Do you wish to restore into the woman your heart longs for? Or do you wish to rule the people who abandoned you fairly?”

Ivy looked at Lila for a second longer, her heart constricting painfully before she finally let her eyes slip closed.

She couldn’t be selfish. 

She wouldn’t be. 

She focused her thoughts on saving the majority of her people and ruling with kindness and love. 

At least she can say that she’s done at least one thing right in her life…

But even with the knowledge that she had done the right thing, She couldn’t help but wonder why everyone she loved had to die.

The ground under her began to shake and her vision exploded into a bright light, a scream ripped through her as she began to fall through air. The power of the wind wiping at her skin painfully. 

~~~~

She landed hard on her side, her hair soaked, and her dress different than what she had been wearing in the cave.

With a glance down at herself in slight surprise, she realized she was in her yellow gown, it was tattered at the bottom and she thought that it might have been slightly bloody around the edges...or was it mud? 

She exhaled sharply and shoved herself to her feet, glancing around the room, her guards were here, standing around her with looks of shock, her throne room was once more decorated with happy colors of green, blue, and gold.

“Your majesty….” one of her guards stepped forward cautiously “are you alright?” 

Ivy nodded “Yes,” She smoothed her dress down and carefully made her way to her throne, her heart still aching. “Release the shadowhunters we have in holding…..bring them to me…” 

The guard nodded still slightly shocked by this sudden change in his queen before hastily moving out of the room, moments later Alexander Lightwood was hauled into the room kicking and cursing. 

“Let him go!” She shouted, jumping to her feet, pointing at the guards holding Alec, his face contorted in confusion and the guards looked shocked, their jaws hanging open. 

“Your Majesty?” one of the guards tried to stop her as she strode across the room but she brushed past him, gently setting her hands on the Lightwood’s shoulders. Hating that he flinched “I apologize Mr. Lightwood, I will turn myself into the clave as soon as you want to take me. Your shadowhunters are being released as we speak, I will apologize and then you are free to go, all of you.” 

Alexander stared at her in utter disbelief “there’s something….different about you….In the air I mean...what…” 

Her face contorted into a painful smile, she heard a door opening but she didn’t turn to face it right away “something has changed Alec, I’ve found my heart again…” 

When she lifted her gaze to the door and saw Lila standing there, her hair falling freely around her shoulder and lips stained with blood, her breath left her. 

Did Lila remember what they’d been through? Was she really standing there? Oh god, was she going insane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Any comments or constructive criticism? 
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears or leave a lovely comment, it would be much appreciated! Stay Perfect! Much Love!


	8. The Day of Alternation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are made, fate is restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this last chapter is a quick little tie up of the story and I apologize for the quality of it, I personally didn't like certain parts of it. I felt like some characters where out of character (Alec mainly) but it was just a quick chapter to tie up any unfinished business. I hope that it's still enjoyable for you. Stay Perfect! Much Love!

Lila woke up in her room, her lips covered in blood and a metallic taste in her mouth, she was breathing heavily, how was she still alive? How did she get here? 

Her mind was running wild and her heart was beating quickly, where was Ivy….was she okay? 

Within minutes Lila had gotten to her feet and rushed down the halls, confused Shadowhunters were being released and she nearly smacked into one of them, the young girl with stringy brown hair. 

“You! This is because of you isn’t it!” She exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around Lila’s waist. “How did you talk the queen into letting us go?” 

Lila opened her mouth to talk but couldn’t manage a full sentence. Ivy was letting the shadowhunters go, she was keeping her promise. Lila felt giddy, she felt proud. The little girl attached to her waist waved a hand in Lila’s face “are you still in there?” 

Lila shook the fog from her mind, a grin spreading across her lips “I didn’t talk to her about anything, she’s just realized that she needs to be more open.” The little girl stared at her with an incredulous look “don’t lie to me.” Lila felt a laugh escape her lips and she leaned down to envelop the kid in a huge hug “I’m not, I promise.” 

“Either way, thank you...you were kind to me, you cared about me….I appreciate it...not many people have cared for me…” 

Lila gently pushed some of the girls hair behind her ear “I don’t see how that’s true, you seem like a wonderful kid to me.” 

The little girl threw her arms around Lila again, tears freely flowing down her face as she took in the kind words from the purple skinned seelie. 

Lila kneeled and took a hold of the girl's shoulders “If you ever find yourself needing help or just someone to talk to, you can send me a message or come to the courts and ask for Lila. Alright?” 

The girl smiled “Thank you Lila, I’ll take that into consideration. I’m Celeste by the way.” Celeste held her hand out for a firm handshake, her face lighting into a smile before she left with a guard escorting Shadowhunters out of the courts. 

Lila turned her attention back to her task, find Ivy. Tell Ivy she’s in love with her. Hope that she doesn’t get rejected. She took off at top speed down the hall, her hair bouncing against her shoulders and her feet slipping every minute or so. 

When she threw the heavy oak doors to the throne room open she saw Ivy, standing next to Alexander Lightwood with a forced smile and a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her breath caught as soon as Ivy turned her head towards the doors and she locked eyes with her. 

She took a step back, away from Lila, her hands shaking and blinking rapidly. Lila’s heart cracked and with an ounce of confusion she stepped forwards “Ivy..” 

It took her a moment but she finally stopped blinking her eyes widening in absolute wonder. 

“Lila,” With that one word a smile broke out on her lips and she dashed forwards, her arms wrapping around Ivy, her nerves were bunching in her stomach as she buried her face in bright red locks of hair, breathing the scent of pine and roses. A scent she’d never get tired of. 

After a second Ivy’s arms came around Lila and she sobbed relief into the girl's shoulder. Her nerves bunching together as she realized that she’d have to say it, she’d have to tell Lila how she felt. The clave would kill her or imprison her for life and she needed Lila to know but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from the warmth of Lila’s arms, she knew that she was shaking and sobbing, she knew that everyone in the throne room was utterly confused and couldn’t figure out why the harsh seelie queen was sobbing and clutching a servant in her arms as if her life depended on it. 

Lila pulled away first, running her hand across Ivy’s cheek and committing every detail to memory. This was it, this was it for her. She didn’t want anyone else, she’d never loved anyone else before and she had this feeling in the back of her mind that said she’d never love anyone again, Ivy was it for her. 

“You asked me a few days ago if I’ve ever been in love?” 

Ivy nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, somewhat nervously “that I did.” 

“When you asked the first time I said no, but I need you to ask me again,” Lila slipped her hands into Ivy’s and squeezed “ask me if I’ve ever been in love.” 

Ivy seemed to take a deep breath, her emotions on high and her thoughts a muddled mess “Lila,” she brought the girls left hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it “have you ever been in love?” 

Lila’s grin brightened instantly and she set her free hand on Ivy’s cheek “I have. I am. You see I worked under this irritating cold hearted queen for a really long time,” she caressed Ivy’s cheek “when the queen made a mistake, when she thought with revenge instead of with her heart, I agreed to help her and along the way….I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with what was behind her carefully placed mask. I saw her beauty in her childlike smile when she managed to get a few days of freedom, I saw her grumpiness when her sleep was interrupted, I saw her frown as the choices she’d made in the past came back to haunt her, and I fell head over heels in love with her because of how beautiful she is on the inside and out.”

Ivy’s heart soared and her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again, “She loves me.” 

Without a second of hesitation she pulled Lila forward and pressed her lips to the girls, her hands tangling in soft brown curls and her eyes slipping shut when Lila let out a content sigh and wound her arms around Ivy’s waist kissing back feverently. 

“I love you too. So much.” 

This was it. For both of them. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

~~~~

After they’d pulled apart, Ivy turned and held her wrists out to a surprised Alexander Lightwood “I’m ready.” 

Lila stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest “ready for what?” she asked worriedly, running a hand through Ivy’s tousled hair. 

“I have to pay for the crimes I’ve committed against the clave Lila,” Ivy smiled sadly and leaned into her, Lila pushed Ivy’s hands down “no you don’t. You’ve realized what you’ve done, you won’t do it again. They’ll kill you or….or….lock you in prison for life.” Ivy nodded solemnly “I’ve accepted that.”  

Lila huffed irritated “I’m not! I just got you and I’m not letting you go so easily damn it!” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile, they reminded him somewhat of Magnus and Himself, one stubborn and wanting to do what’s right and the other refusing to put them in jeopardy. 

It was odd.

Thinking that the seelie queen was trying to do what’s right. 

“Listen, I uh, I’m not taking you in. I should I know but….I don’t know…..I feel like there’s more to this story, explain?” Alec asked and instantly Lila grinned and shooed him to a couch.

~~~~

His eyes were wide and he was running his hand through his hair in utter shock. “That’s a….” he took a slow steady breath “that’s quite the story…” 

Ivy blushed, her hand in Lila’s lap as she played with the other girls fingers. “Yes, it is.” 

“But, it's also kind of touching I mean….think about it…” Lila said grinning and shrugging. 

“I’m not sure I’d say touching considering I died in like the first ten minutes of the story...which, uh, thanks for not leaving me, you know dead. Had I been in your position I wouldn’t have given up Magnus….” 

It was weird how easily they all flowed into a light and airy conversation, as if they’d been friends for years. 

“That's just what you tell yourself….having the fate of all your people on your hands and having to choose them over the one you love…..it's a heavy burden but I just thought about what she would have wanted me to do...I couldn’t live with knowing I’d made the wrong choice and ended up with her hating me for letting our people die….you’d think about what Magnus would have wanted you to do.” Ivy grinned and leaned her head against Lila’s shoulder. 

Lila pushed a strand of Ivy’s fiery red hair behind her ear and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Her heart soaring. 

“Maybe….” Alec shrugged and scratched at the back of his neck “I should get back before people start freaking out..” 

Ivy sat up “they’re already freaking out Alexander, Magnus Bane is ready to tear the world apart for you, but if you want to stay a minute longer, they should be showing up any minute now. 

Alec hesitated half a second before nodding and sitting back down. 

~~~~

All of Magnus’s fury was washed away as soon as he stepped through the portal to see Alec fine and….laughing? 

He turned his head at that exact moment, his gorgeous blue eyes lighting up “Magnus!” he stood and caught his sister when she ran into his arms sobbing, and shooting glares at the queen. Who in turn simply looked guilty, her hand intertwined in a young seelies with light purple skin and soft brown hair.

“What...What happened here?” Magnus asked, sharing a look of confusion with Jace of all people. 

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, his arm thrown around his sister's shoulders. 

“I’ll explain everything at home but for now I’m exhausted.” He turned to smile at the two girls “take care of her Ivy.” He said raising an eyebrow at the seelie queen. 

“When did we get on a first name basis with the seelie queen?!” Jace asked in clear shock. 

“I intend to Alec, thank you!” she grinned and pressed a kiss to the girls cheek. 

As they left Lila heard a soft chuckle next to her ear, a cold breeze whipped at her cheek and she looked at Ivy to see if she was feeling this but Ivy wasn’t indicating she felt anything. 

When Lila finally caught a glance of something leaving the room she curiously hoped to her feet and started to rush after it. 

“Lila?” Ivy titled her head in confusion “is something wrong?” 

Lila grinned brightly “Of course not, I just…..I have to go check something. I’ll be back promise.” she said pressing a quick kiss to Ivy’s lips and the seelie queen nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. 

~~~~

Lila came to a stop in front of a seelie with short blonde hair and bright orange eyes, White flowers where in his hair and vines wrapped around his arms “Lila,” his voice was soft and melodic but as soon as he spoke a chill went through the corridor.

“Who are you? Why were you watching us?” Lila crossed her arms over her chest, taking in his soft features and the leaves tattooed on his neck and she assumed his chest. 

He chuckled “I’m always watching her, worrying about her but now, I can go. You’ll protect her.” 

Lila’s mind ran at top speed things starting to piece together in the most shocking of discoveries “you’re Cypress?” 

He nodded “I am and I’m leaving but I needed to thank you, for saving her. She meant so much to me in life,” he glanced longingly down the corridor “I’ve wanted her heart to thaw for so long, I’ve watched her make so many awful mistakes because of the sacrifice I made that night and yet…..I would do it again….because she lived and she flourished even if it was hidden.” 

She smiled fondly “she’s going to be okay now, I promise, as long as I’m alive she will never feel alone again..” 

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Lila’s cheek, his form beginning to fade “Let her know that I’ve been here, tell her I never stopped thinking of her even in death…” His voice seemed to float through mid air, spoken from every direction. 

“I will, and I’ll love and protect her for the rest of my life, Cypress, I swear it.” Lila pressed a hand to her chest over her heart “rest well my friend.” 

She turned and left the corridor to be with the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Any constructive criticism?
> 
> Please hit that kudos button my dears, or leave a lovely comment! it would be much appreciated!
> 
> Stay Perfect! Much Love!

**Author's Note:**

> So, What did you think?  
> Any questions for me?


End file.
